Quelque chose qui vaille la peine de rester
by Eleaa
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "Something worth staying for" . Vision de ce que nous aurions aimé voir se passer à la fin de l'épisode 21 entre Hannah et Caleb. Read and reviews !


L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit de la traduction, faite par mes soins, de la fiction "Something worth saying for" écrite par HedwigDidn'tDeserveIt qui m'a gentiment donné son autorisation pour que je la traduise et que tout le monde puisse ainsi en profiter...

Il s'agit de ma première traduction (alors ne soyez pas trop durs ^^), et j'espère avoir relativement respecté tout ce qu'elle a voulu faire passer.

So Thank you so much Hedwig ! :) It was a real pleasure for me to translate your story !

Bonne lecture !  
Et n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews, avoir un retour des lecteurs fait toujours plaisir, toujours.

Enjoy !

Disclaimer : L'intrigue et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 

* * *

Hannah se tenait derrière le stand, s'occupant des friandises. Elle s'ennuyait tellement. Elle n'avait pas vu Mona depuis ce matin, et Aria, Emily et Spencer n'étaient nulle part !

« Ha… Hanna ? »

Hannah se retourna et le regretta aussitôt. Face à elle, se trouvait Caleb Rivers. Hannah pouvait lire une expression de détresse sur son visage.

« - Quoi ?, demanda brutalement Hannah en essayant de retenir ses larmes.  
- Je suis passé chez toi. Ta mère était là, elle m'a dit que je te trouverais ici, dit Caleb, une lueur de d'espoir luisant dans ses yeux.  
- D'accord, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici !  
- Hannah…, dit Caleb d'une voix brisée, prends juste ceci, et si tu veux me parler avant que je ne parte pour Phoenix, sache que je quitte la ville à 20h… ».

Il lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle prit à contrecœur.

« - Caleb…  
- S'il te plait, je ne te demande pas de me courir après… Mais, tu dois lire cette lettre, dit Caleb.  
- Je…  
- S'il te plaît Hannah, supplia Caleb.  
- Très bien, répondit la jeune fille en soupirant.  
- Merci, je devrais y aller maintenant…  
- Bye », répondit Hannah.

Elle attendit qu'il soit hors de sa vue pour commencer à ouvrir hâtivement l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait donnée.

« - Coucou Han !, s'exclama Mona en arrivant derrière Hannah.  
- Hey, répondit Hannah en mettant rapidement la lettre dans la poche de sa veste, où étais-tu ?  
- Oh, un peu partout, dit Mona en souriant, quoi de neuf ?  
- Rien !, mentit Hannah, impatiente de lire la lettre de Caleb.  
- Allez, dis-moi ! Je viens de croiser Sketchy ! Est-ce qu'il est venu ici pour essayer de te parler ?  
- Non, mentit de nouveau Hannah, je me suis cachée sous la table. »

Mona rit et lâcha un « bien joué ! ». Hannah se força à sourire et engagea un autre sujet de conversation afin de passer à autre chose.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et Hannah se promenait dans les rues du festival, lorsqu'elle vit Aria accourir vers elle.

« - Hey !, dit Aria.  
- Hey !  
- Où est ton téléphone ?  
- Je l'ai laissé au stand, pourquoi ?, demanda Hannah curieuse.  
- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas eu le message d'Emilie ?  
- Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?  
- Elle a trouvé la clé !, s'exclama Aria  
- Quoi ? Est-ce que tu as vu Spence ?  
- Non, je ne sais pas où elle est ! Viens, on doit rejoindre Em. »

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à s'éloigner, lorsqu'Hannah remarqua un bus et une certaine personne, prête à embarquer.

Hannah écarquilla les yeux, s'arrêta et se tourna vers Aria.

« Quelle heure est-il ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- 19h55, pourquoi ? », répondit Aria en regardant son téléphone.

Hannah mit la main dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait donnée quelques heures auparavant. Elle finit de l'ouvrir entièrement, et c'est avec les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle lut enfin ce qu'il avait écrit.

_Hanna,_

_Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait, mais s'il te plait, lis au moins cette lettre jusqu'à la fin…  
J'avais besoin d'argent quand Jenna m'en a proposé. Je ne l'aurais certainement pas pris si j'avais su que quelque chose allait se passer entre nous._

__

Hannah, à l'instant où j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, j'ai dit à Jenna d'arrêter et de te laisser, toi et tes amies, tranquilles. Elle a argumenté et insisté en m'offrant encore de l'argent. Mais j'ai refusé et je lui ai rendu tout ce qu'elle m'avait donné.

_Je ne pouvais accepter ce qu'elle me donnait en sachant que je l'avais gagné en trahissant ta confiance._

_Hannah, je ne sais pas si tu as lu jusqu'ici, mais si c'est le cas, continue encore de me lire._

_Hannah, j'aime tout chez toi, tout. J'aime la façon dont tu te mets facilement en colère, la façon dont tu plaisantes à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, et surtout, j'aime la façon dont tu te promènes sans savoir que tu as volé mon cœur._

_Hannah, je suppose que le but de cette lettre était de te dire au revoir, mais pourtant je n'y arrive pas… Je ne veux pas te dire au revoir Hannah… Tu étais la seule chose qui me retenait ici._

_Te quitter Hannah, me déchire le cœur, mais je sais que je t'ai blessée et que le seul moyen pour toi de t'en remettre est que je m'éloigne et quitte la ville._

_Mais avant que je parte, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir…_

_Je t'aime Hannah_

Hannah sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua qu'Aria la dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se retourna alors vers le bus et vit Caleb dans la file d'attente.

« - Non !, s'écria Hannah à bout de souffle.  
- Han, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Aria.

Hannah ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de rejoindre Caleb, maintenant.

Elle traversa la foule, bouscula certaines personnes, s'excusa et atteignit enfin le jeune homme.

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai ?, demanda Hannah en faisant face à Caleb et en reprenant sa respiration.  
- Quoi ?  
- La lettre. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?, questionna Hanna en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Bien sûr Hannah. Je sais que tu me détestes, mais tu devais savoir que je t'aime, dit-il en plongeant son regard noir dans ses yeux bleus.  
- Je ne te déteste pas Caleb… Je… Je t'aime…, murmura Hannah en souriant.  
- Vraiment ?, demanda Caleb un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui, je crois que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais j'en suis certaine maintenant, et je t'assure que je t'aime, dit Hannah en s'approchant de lui et prenant une main dans la sienne. Ne pars pas, s'il te plait.  
- Tu es ma seule raison de rester, répondit Caleb en souriant. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle pour l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'approcher puis un « hum hum ».

Hannah se tourna et vit Aria avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« - Désolée de gâcher ce moment, dit-elle.  
- Ne t'en fais pas », répondit Hannah en riant.

Elle se rappela soudainement de ce qu'il se passait avec Emily. Elle se retourna vers Caleb, s'excusa en lui expliquant qu'elle devait partir mais serait de retour dans moins d'une heure, qu'il pouvait aller chez elle et dire à sa mère que tout était arrangé entre eux.

Hannah l'embrassa de nouveau et sourit alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« - A plus tard, dit-il.  
- A plus tard », répondit Hannah en souriant et en quittant les lieux avec Aria.

Caleb regarda les deux jeunes filles s'en aller.

« - Est-ce que vous montez ou non ?, demanda le chauffeur.  
- Non, il y a quelque chose ici qui vaille la peine que je reste », dit Caleb un sourire aux lèvres en commençant à partir.


End file.
